


Do Unto Others

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arousal, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt/Kirk, M/M, Nudity, Spanking, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole new meaning from the verse Do unto others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Unto Others

Art by: Elfqueen55

He felt the rising heat in his pants. The fabric touching the front part of his sex. His erection becoming more and more prominent.

The other watched him as he touched himself through his jeans. Needy himself, he could feel his own erection blossoming. 

He slowly brought his hand to the front part of his mates jeans and popped off the snap that held it together. 

Long fingers slowly unzipped the occupant of his pants. They fell down around his bent knees.

He looked now at the man before him, sans underwear. A smile forming behind that arched brow.

A smile returned back to him as he moved his hips a tad and made the long cock move up and down with such buoyancy. 

A strong hand slid down the curved spine and found the target he was aiming for.

The hand disappeared and reappeared moments later as a gasp escaped those luscious lips.

Again it was repeated, eliciting moans from the victim and the tormentor.

Fully clothed and painfully hard he continued to administer punishment to his love.

The man's butt burned red crimson and wondered to himself, how he was going to sit in that commanding chair.

But it was forgotten quickly enough, when the man before him, took pity and milked his leaking cock.

Release came, and with it, a completely new level of arousal.

Smiling to himself, he undid his loves first button of his jeans.

As the saying goes, do unto others...

 

 

 

 


End file.
